Malum Darkstein
|hobby = Conquering worlds Enslaving others Stealing the souls of others to remain immortal Being worshipped|goals = |crimes = Treason Grand theft animarum Oppression Mass enslavement Brainwashing Mass Genocide Illegal experiments Kidnapping Soul collecting Mass Murder Arson |type_of_villain = Tyrannical God Wannabe}} Malum Darkstein 'is major antagonist of ''Multiversal Legends ''universe being the central antagonist of the ''Umbra Mythos, one of the one of the main antagonist of ''Champions of the Multiverse'', and the main antagonist of the Ned Kirby series. He is the archenemy of protagonists Ned Kirby, Alan Merlin and Owen Pendragon and is the CEO of Malum Industry. He is actually an ancient and powerful inter dimensional alien conqueror who secretly worships the dark lord himself, an eldritch evil known as Tenebris. He first started as the main villain of it's scratch game Ned Kirby vs Von Darkstein, the destroyer of worlds ''where his name was '''Malum Van Darkstein '''and Darkscorn. In the Umbra Mythos he successfully becomes a god and became one of the main antagonist of the ''Champions of the Multiverse series where he serves as a Major antagonist of phase 1, a minor antagonist of phase 2, and the secondary antagonist of phase 5 as well as one of the main antagonist of Phase 12. He was voiced by the Academy Award winning actor F. Murray Abraham who also played Grimmel the Grisly from How To Train Your Dragons; The Hidden World. History Once part of a race of wise and benevolent beings known as the Xelpherian until he was born with a deformity that lead him to be bullied by his peers. He grew spiteful and callous towards them but also posses a strange desire for hurting people. he learn some dark magic and made a deal with Tenebris to gain the ability to take the souls of others and become more powerful. He was granted dark abilities and had took the souls of his own kind to become immortal. He later went to another planet, demanding to be worship but the inhabitants refused so he killed them all too and later went to another and enslave a race of demonic beings known as Maliceans and brainwashed them into becoming his emotionless soldiers. Malum would go to universe to universe forcefully make people worship Tenebris or else they die or watch as their world is destroyed. He later tried to invade the planet earth during ancient times as it is the source of all the power of the dark powers to set Tenebris free which is the ancient sword that defeated Tenebris. He first brainwash the guardian of the Earth known as the Earth Warders into murdering it's fellow guardians then have it kill itself. Without the earth's guardians to protect it, Malum launched a attack on the planet. He killed half of it's populace and then enslave the rest. He reign over the planet until one of his slaves named Marius Merlin and his partner Eon Pendragon lead a rebellion against the evil overlord. The rebellion later turned into a full on war which caused the death of millions, Merlin discovered a sword which held incredible and a book that contains every single knowledge across the multiverse. Merlin used the book which was known as the Necroscion to gain immense magical powers but he had to be careful as some of the knowledge contain int the book is incomprehensible to some of the viewers. He later gave the sword to Pendragon and together they were powerful enough to go against Malum. When the two powerful heroes faced Malum, it took place on his ship known as the Conquest. The two heroes fought their way to get to Malum, they finally met him at his throne room which they find him in his floating chair. Malum began to taunt them as he believes that they are no match for him. He began to mind control one of them, Eon had succumb to his mind control and made him try to kill Merlin. Merlin fought back but almost killing Eon which made Merlin remorseful on attacking him. Merlin finally fought back against Malum and healed Eon which together had continue to fight Malum. Malum tried to absorbed their soul but Merlin used a counter spell that made him weaker, so Malum tried to use some of his destructive dark powers to summon fire and shooting constantly at the two heroes. Eon stabbed Malum with his magic sword which injured Malum, Malum was forced to retreat as it proved the two heroes were indeed strong. He could't accept defeat as he was powerful as the power of Tenebris coursed through his veins. Malum cursed the two that he would return and kill them or their descendants. Return to Earth A thousand years after his defeat at the hands of the two heroes, Malum returns to Earth in the mid 2000s where he seek to conquer the Earth once against under the secret identity of a man name known as Edward Malum. His plan was to secretly build an army of his own and gain enough influence on the Earth's resources, Malum had worked with powerful people like Politicians and Corporate Executives until he would kill them so he can gain their power and authority. He became powerful enough to run his own company he corrupted Happy Smilestone and have him to kill all of his competitors mercilessly and cover it up as a series of murder done by the psychopathic clown. He would then have Happy kidnap several children for his own experiments. Malum would use the children as sacrifices for Tenebris in hopes of providing him a vessel for the Dark Entity to invade the physical universe. However, several children were killed during the process. Malum now knowing that regular children won't, has now decided to use a special child for the process. He learn of a boy named Jeffery McKinley who has psychic connections with the Prime Alphas, using a boy with divine powers mix with the chaotic energies of Tenebris would make an unstoppable force. Ned Kirby series Ned Kirby vs Von Darkstein, the destroyer of worlds'' '' Malum Van Darkstein, the Destroyer of Worlds also known as Darkscorn is the main antagonists of the Ned Kirby Series. He is a world conquering alien deity that seeks to dominate the universe. He is Ned Kirby's archenemy in this one. He is main antagonists of the the Ned Kirby animated series, the main villain of it's scratch game Ned Kirby vs Von Darkstein, the destroyer of worlds and it's comic series. This was the prototype version of Maum Darkstein as he started as a simple generic video game villain. The plot of the game is that Von Darkstein arrives at Earth's moon and send a message to Earth to bow down or be destroyed, hence his name the Destroyer of worlds. Ned Kirby is his arch nemesis of Ned Kirby the titular protagonist who has the power of a crystal that shoots ninja stars. Though named the destroyer of worlds, the only way he attacks is going around and hitting the edges and off to try to hit Ned. He has over a hundred health and can receive damages from the ninja stars. Personality He is spiteful and cunning, he is willing to cause mas genocide on his own race or doom the entire multiverse into eternal darkness. He posses a strange desire for hurting people and seemed to enjoy stealing the souls of others so he can become immortal. Malum had shown to have an extreme hatred toward Merlin and Eon (including their descendants Alan & Owen) probably being the one that defeated him during his attack on Earth. Malum across the series seek to become even more powerful to the point of trying to betray his dark master and become a true world destroying tyrant. He is very callous as he would go to very extreme measures like how he had made ten human sacrifices and mind controlled many innocent people to use as slaves. His lust for power shows no limits, as he posses a unquenchable thirst for supreme power and ruthlessness and would manipulate his friends and allies for such power. He has some interest on burning things which shows that he is a pyromaniac, he shown to burn down cities for merely entertainment and shown to enjoy seeing people bow and worship him as a demigod. He seeks to gain respect and show that he is superior amongst others. he is shown to tolerate failure as long it doesn't effect his schemes or makes him alter the plan. He is show to be quite intelligent as he posses several back up plans for different types of situation he is in. He seemed to provide payment to those he wants to recruit or try to get information from, but if he lost your usefulness for him or fulfilled your purpose then he would simply kill you and regain the wealth he bestowed upon you. He enjoys using others as his pawns as he thinks that everyone else to him is merely puppets for his grand schemes. He can easily control his ego and arrogance as he is fully aware that it could bring his down fall. He is very crafty and cunning as it is one of his best traits, He does not let any minor or short-term defeats or set back his plans and if one way of completing his scheme fails, he simply finds another one. If someone hinders him Malum would just give them a brutal punishment as he can be very unforgiving when a plan fails. He is always prepared for a attack, betrayal, or anything that keeps him paranoid. He often speaks softly and even acts affable, though don't let this fool you as he doesn't even try to hide his true personality to the heroes as he did outright calls himself a villain to Alan and Owen. He also has a habit of holding grudges on certain people and can even be temper mental when things didn't go the way he plans. Abilities Malum is one of the most powerful characters in the Mutliversal Legends universe, being a Alien conqueror with special abilities granted by his dark godlike master Tenebris. * '''Genius Intelligence: being an ancient alien that explored several universes, Malum is amongst the most intelligent beings in his respected universe. Being an expert strategist and a master manipulator, Malum was on of the most successful conquerors running one of the biggest empires in the multiverse. Being prepare for almost any situation and any attack, betrayal, or anything keeping him paranoid. * Soul Absorption: He can take the souls of people he faces but with only on exception, he can only do so if his opponents are weak enough. The he reason he was able to take the souls of his own race was because he used they're only one weakness against them. With this souls he can become stronger and age slower, this ability is his most common chose of power. * Umbrakinesis: Being the champion of a shadow god, Malum is able to shape, create, and manipulate shadows in there night since the sun is effective to his abilities. As such he can also manipulate dark energies as well as summoning weapons for battle. He can also use shadow mass as shields for him, and create constructs in his liking. * Mind Control: Though limited as well, he was able to control Eon Pendragon's mind into killing Merlin but that failed. He really uses it as he wants to challenge himself by using sheer manipulation to get what he wants but he does uses it to help him as well. he only has to look at you straight in the eye and you become his victim. * Super-Strength: Having strength rivaling Thor and Hercules themselves, as sated before he is an alien from a powerful race, and since the souls he take he becomes stronger. He had fought the hulk and proved to be difficult for the angry giant. * Pyrokinesis: Malum had burn down cities wit his hands and summon fire daemons from the depths of Hell itself. Malum was also able to summon hell fire and make constructs made of flame similar to his umbra kinetic powers. basically he is playing with fire and the flame he uses the most issue flames and shadow flames. * Sorcery: Being a skilled master of astral projection and hypnosis and even mastered dark arts (more commonly soul absorption) like being able to invoke daemons from the Umbra Dimension and even Hell itself. He could also control all forms of the Elements as well (Not just Fire). Quote Trivia * Despite being the secondary antagonist of the umbra Mythos and being merely a pawn to Tenebris who is the main antagonist of the series, he serves as the Heavy of the series and is both Alan and Owen's archenemy more than Tenebris (Though he and Alan share more screen time with each other). He shown to be more active as well and had been more influential in the plot of the series (being behind the insanity and mass murders of Happy Smilestone). ** He also had plans on betraying Tenebris by stealing his powers so he could become a god himself. * Malum is based on a previous creation of BrandonDarkone47's villain Malum Van Darkstein. * He is based on a the ambitious power hungry evil sorcerer type villain. Some example of which is Gul'dan and Shang Tsung. * It was stated that Lord Voldemort himself fought Malum and lost. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Social Darwinist Category:Power-Hungry Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Cosmic beings Category:Champions Category:The Dreaded Category:Big Bads Category:Immortal Category:Daemons Category:Fighters Category:Demigods Category:Champions of the Multiverse Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:BrandonDarkOne47's Complete Monsters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Deceased